


Acqua che scorre

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Rimase sprofondato nella poltrona, sentendosi del tutto inutile. Avrebbe voluto che la sua sola presenza fosse sufficiente per veder tornare la luce negli occhi di Shin che era stata, tanto a lungo, un nutrimento per tutti loro.Ma ormai sembrava spenta… e sembrava che nessuno, nel gruppo, si stesse impegnando a sufficienza per ricercarla, richiamarla…Forse sarebbe bastata una parola, un gesto, il semplice ritrovarsi tutti insieme, stringersi tutti insieme…Da quanto non accadeva?
Relationships: Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba/Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri, Multishipping - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Acqua che scorre

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt : Bollitore  
> Titolo: Acqua che scorre  
> Tipo di coppia: accenni shonen-ai e al poliamore  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, malinconico, angst  
> Note: Ambientata prima del terzo oav, periodo durante il quale si percepisce un distacco tra i cinque protagonisti, cosa che ha generato grandi sofferenze  
> Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

**Acqua che scorre**

«Ti va un po’ di the?».

«Non direi mai di no al tuo the, Shin-chama».

Touma rimase ad osservare la schiena di Shin che spariva oltre la soglia della cucina e, nella penombra, la sua tristezza sembrava ancora più evidente.

Anche lui era triste, lo erano tutti, ma la malinconia di Shin rifletteva amplificata quella di tutti loro: come accadeva sempre, d’altronde. Se loro erano tristi, Shin era triste e, se in più doveva sopportare anche la propria tristezza, Touma non osava immaginare quante crepe si stessero aprendo in quel cuore troppo ricettivo e troppo fragile.

Rimase sprofondato nella poltrona, sentendosi del tutto inutile. Avrebbe voluto che la sua sola presenza fosse sufficiente per veder tornare la luce negli occhi di Shin che era stata, tanto a lungo, un nutrimento per tutti loro.

Ma ormai sembrava spenta… e sembrava che nessuno, nel gruppo, si stesse impegnando a sufficienza per ricercarla, richiamarla…

Forse sarebbe bastata una parola, un gesto, il semplice ritrovarsi tutti insieme, stringersi tutti insieme…

Da quanto non accadeva?

La casa era silenziosa, persino il caos di Tokyo sembrava distante tra quelle quattro mura, all’interno delle quali anche le luci artificiali erano troppo basse, il ticchettio dell’orologio appeso al muro era ipnotizzante e Touma si ritrovò a sbadigliare, in maniera sguaiata. Se Shun e Seiji l’avessero visto avrebbero sicuramente avuto da ridire per i suoi modi, ma Seiji era lontano, a Sendai e Shin si era chiuso in cucina a preparare il the… ed era molto silenzioso nel farlo, Shin sembrava diventato troppo silenzioso in tutto e non gli piaceva affatto.

Un altro sbadiglio, il sonno che giungeva inesorabile e gli occhi che si facevano sempre più pesanti…

Quando li riaprì, rendendosi conto di essersi appisolato, potevano essere passati pochi minuti come ore, non lo sapeva. Intorno tutto era ancora silenzioso, orologio a parte; diede un’occhiata alle lancette. Non era passato poi moltissimo tempo, ma comunque troppo per un the…

Perché Shin era andato in cucina a preparare un the, giusto? E non era ancora tornato… e continuava ad esserci troppo silenzio.

«Possibile che si sia addormentato anche lui, in cucina?» borbottò tra sé.

Non poteva essere accaduto nulla, eppure si trovò ad alzarsi dalla poltrona con fin troppa urgenza, si sentiva stranamente inquieto.

Andò ad aprire la porta della cucina e si affacciò, chiamando il nome del nakama.

Il lampadario della cucina emanava una luce più intensa di quello del soggiorno e, per un attimo, ne fu abbagliato. Quando la vista tornò alla normalità vide Shin seduto al tavolo, ma non dormiva: aveva le mani intrecciate sul ripiano e teneva lo sguardo basso, gli occhi aperti e l’aria distratta, come se con la mente non si trovasse lì… e quegli occhi sembravano quasi vuoti.

Alle orecchie di Touma giunse chiaro il fischio del bollitore sul fuoco acceso e gli venne istintivo richiamare il nakama in maniera un po’ energica:

«Shin, l’acqua!».

Un sussulto, poi lo vide alzarsi, la sedia alle sue spalle, per poco, non si ribaltò: non fece in tempo a dire né a fare nulla per impedire che Shin si gettasse sul bollitore e… lo afferrasse a mani nude.

La scottatura che ne derivò lo spinse a mollare la presa con un urlo, il bollitore volò a terra, mentre il coperchio si apriva riversando il liquido bollente all’esterno, il tutto davanti agli occhi inorriditi di Touma; la sua mente si mise subito in azione, dov’era caduta quell’acqua? Non se l’era versata addosso, vero? Non poteva averlo fatto!

Era accaduto tutto così in fretta che seguì un attimo di silenziosa sospensione, durante il quale Touma rimase paralizzato, a chiedersi cosa fosse accaduto.

«Merda!».

L’imprecazione così poco da Shin lo riscosse, il suo tono che era una via di mezzo tra lo stizzito e il lacrimoso, il suo ripiegarsi su se stesso tenendosi una mano contro il petto. Accorse vicino a lui con urgenza, quasi inciampò nel bollitore, rotolato a terra spargendo acqua sul pavimento e posò le proprie mani sulle braccia del nakama, poco sotto le spalle.

«Ti sei fatto male?».

«Sono uno scemo!» fu la risposta e Touma capì subito che Shin era sul punto di piangere. Arricciò il naso, fece una smorfia.

«Un po’ imbranato di sicuro» borbottò, desiderando sdrammatizzare, ma senza riuscire a nascondere del tutto la propria ansia.

«Touma» piagnucolò l’altro e il samurai del cielo resistette all’istinto di stringerlo a sé, c’erano delle priorità.

Gli fece abbassare la mano:

«Ti sei scottato?».

«Un… un po’… poco…».

Quella voce…

Rendeva tutto ancora più penoso per Touma, era difficile mantenersi razionale.

«Fa vedere…».

Shin lo lasciò fare, tenendo il volto basso e rosso per la vergogna e Touma notò le scottature, per fortuna leggere, su alcuni dei polpastrelli.

Lo condusse verso il lavello e aprì il getto dell’acqua fredda, ma un balbettio un po’ esitante si levò da Shin:

«Il… il braccio…».

Allora Touma notò la manica della camicia leggera bagnata.

«Ti sei versato l’acqua bollente addosso?!» esclamò, allarmato.

«Solo… solo un po’…».

«Sì, certo… tutto solo un po’…» sospirò rassegnato il ragazzo di Osaka e, dopo aver piazzato le mani di Shin sotto il getto, si affrettò a sollevargli la manica della camicia.

Notò subito il punto in cui la pelle aveva subito il trauma e attirò il ragazzo più avanti, in modo che l’intero avambraccio fosse raggiunto dall’acqua.

«Lascialo così per un bel po’» ordinò bonariamente Touma, guardando il nakama di sottecchi, per assicurarsi del suo stato emotivo, visto che quello fisico non sembrava aver subito niente di irreparabile.

Aveva rischiato grosso, ma l’acqua lo aveva sfiorato in maniera superficiale e l’aspetto più preoccupante di quella faccenda era il motivo che aveva spinto Shin ad agire in maniera così irriflessiva.

Quando Shin combinava disastri in cucina poteva significare solo una cosa: il suo stato mentale era alterato.

In effetti il viso del nakama appariva stravolto, gli occhi lucidi e, forse, qualche lacrima era già uscita, certo non a causa del dolore fisico, quello non aveva mai spaventato Shin: si trattava di frustrazione, tristezza, rabbia verso se stesso.

«Come stai?» borbottò Touma, cercando di mantenere il proprio tono neutro, anche se lui stesso aveva l’animo in subbuglio.

Con quella domanda non intendeva davvero riferirsi alla scottatura.

C’erano troppe cose che non andavano, nel gruppo, in Shin e tutta quella disarmonia lo metteva a disagio, lo contagiava.

Nel gruppo lui aveva conosciuto, per la prima volta, il significato del calore familiare.

Shin troppo spesso era stato, per lui, fulcro di dolcezza, il sorriso che gli ammorbidiva il cuore… se Shin sentiva freddo al cuore e non sorrideva più come poteva, lui, essere sereno?

«Sto bene».

Più che un’affermazione era uno squittio spezzato da un singhiozzo, accompagnato dal tirare su col naso e tanto bastò perché Touma levasse gli occhi al cielo.

«Pesciolino…» sospirò.

«Sono solo arrabbiato» mugugnò l’altro, «perché sono uno scemo, guarda cosa ho combinato».

Touma sbuffò:

«Lo vedo cosa hai combinato, dormivi ad occhi aperti, ti sei gettato sul fuoco come un pazzo e solo troppo tardi ti sei ricordato che un recipiente posato sul fuoco scotta… sì… non è stata una gran furbata».

Shin lo fulminò con un broncio plateale, che non diminuì, tuttavia, la sua espressione lacrimosa.

«Il che significa» continuò implacabile il ragazzo di Osaka, «che avevi la testolina nelle nuvole… e decisamente persa lassù, chissà dove…».

Lo sguardo di Shin si abbassò, le sue guance divennero rosse. Era strano che non provasse a rispondere per le rime… strano e decisamente preoccupante.

«O forse… era persa in basso… in qualche abisso nero? In fondo sei un pesciolino…».

La testa di Shin si rintanò di più tra le spalle.

«Solo che… ti preferisco quando ti perdi in abissi azzurri… e non così oscuri…».

«Touma…» riuscì finalmente a sussurrare il nakama, la voce spezzata. Lo sentì irrigidirsi tutto e poi tremare, provò a togliere il braccio dalla presa di Touma, ma questi glielo trattenne sotto l’acqua.

«È troppo presto, stai fermo».

Shin annuì, rassegnato e Touma si staccò per un istante da lui, girandogli intorno:

«Non muoverlo, eh».

«Non lo muovo».

Quella vocina, quando era così dimessa e sconsolata, non poteva lasciare indifferenti; in un altro momento Touma ne avrebbe sorriso, lo avrebbe preso amorevolmente in giro… invece quel giorno gli metteva tristezza, perché era davvero come il guaito di un cucciolo che supplicava amore.

_“Cosa ci sta succedendo?”_ pensò, mentre si portava alle spalle del nakama. Poi vi posò sopra le mani.

«Cosa… cosa fai?».

«Cerco di farti rilassare, sembra tu abbia delle pietre al posto dei muscoli, sotto la pelle».

Intanto, con le dita, premette sulla pelle tesa, in una serie di massaggi gentili, ma energici, sperando di sciogliere un po’ tutta quella tensione. Un piccolo gemito di gratitudine gli raggiunse le orecchie, insieme a una serie di sospiri: forse stava riuscendo a donargli un po’ di sollievo, almeno lo sperava Touma. Anche lui aveva bisogno di quel sollievo e, senza smettere di massaggiare, chinò la testa in avanti, la punta del naso affondò nel collo di Shin, strappando un altro gemito, il reclinarsi un po’ all’indietro del capo, un leggero strofinarsi.

In altri momenti, simili gesti avrebbero significato il preludio a contatti più intimi, ma nessuno dei due pensò a quello, era troppo il senso di solitudine, qualcosa mancava… qualcuno mancava.

La solitudine e la disperazione che entrambi provavano, li fecero stringere di più l’uno all’altro, Shin fece aderire del tutto la schiena contro il torace del nakama, con tutto il proprio peso. Touma fece scivolare le mani in basso, lo avvolse con le braccia e intrecciò le dita sul petto di Shin, all’altezza del cuore che, come sempre quando la tristezza prendeva il sopravvento, sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

In quel punto rese più intensa la stretta, perché proprio il cuore del ragazzo di Hagi desiderava abbracciare, farlo sentire caldo, al sicuro, combatterne la solitudine e le troppe crepe che si stavano aprendo.

«Grazie».

Un solo sussurro spezzato da un singhiozzo, poi stettero così, a lungo, non c’era bisogno di parole, sarebbero state vane e inutili: ciò che contava era la loro vicinanza e la speranza che essa donava ad entrambi.

Nel silenzio solo il canto dell’acqua che continuava a scorrere.


End file.
